


single cell

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Sakuhina + “collapse”.





	single cell

“Oh my god.” Sakura collapses on the couch dramatically, tossing her hand across her forehead. “I’m not that scary, am I?”

Hinata looks up from her desk, eyeing her wife with amusement. “Did you make another genin cry when you corrected their technique?”

“Yessss.” She sits up, abruptly, jabbing a dinger in the other woman’s direction. “ **You’re** the Hyuuga Head! You’re supposed to be the intimidating one!”

“Well, the Big Bad Hyuuga Head says you haven’t slept in three days, and that’s why you made poor Namida cry,” Hinata says, filling out yet another form to give Neji a genin team. He’d pass one, eventually.

Sakura stares at her blankly before collapsing again. “I hate when you’re logical.”

“The brain cell’s yours tomorrow, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello from prague!! im still away but here’s a drabble
> 
> literally wrote this on my phone in a cocktail bar. you can find me at grellsuke on tumblr where I take requests!


End file.
